This research will develop and test a relatively inexpensive cable television smoking cessation series which will for the first time incorporate state-of-the-art real-time television audience feedback and thiocyanate salivary testing to verify the results. Initial efforts will focus on the technical development of feedback methods and will include the use of call-ins to "yes" or "no" telephone numbers in response to questions asked over the air (with results tabulated quickly by computer, and the use of a bank of telephones in the studio which will use commonly available telephone autodialers to poll course participants when a question is asked over the air. A six week, thirteen session, smoking cessation series will be given over cable television, using a studio smoking group as a base. Home viewers will be pre-registered. The efficacy of the series will be determined by self-report and by comparing baseline and followup salivary thiocyanate measures. After editing, a second smoking cessation series will be broadcast, combining videotapes of the original studio smoking group with live audience feedback sessions. Self-reported results will again be validated by salivary thiocyanate measures. The videotape series combined with live feedback will then be presented over cable television by local personnel in another city. Assuming the results of this administration are effective, the entire package will be made available nationally and will offer an effective, yet inexpensive way to reach thousands of smokers in their own homes with a state-of-art smoking cessation program.